Saving Face
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: He holds secrets that the United States Government wants. Fringe Division can help with extracting them. But that requires help from a very unstable cortexiphan child Walter purposely left secret. Set after 3.11 but before 3.14


**so this is my first ever crosover fic. Its only fitting to say the inspiration for this came from a dream (not a dream within a dream, but a dream) and so i thought i would write a crossover. If you don't watch fringe or are not sure what the basic plot of inception is, then i suggest you watch either or both, because it is very much about fringe and very much an inception case! **

**Summary:**** The fringe team meets a new found friend. two, actually.**

******I own only the typos.**

******

* * *

**

They wheeled the body in on a stone cold steel table with a sheet draped over it. Walter had been perched upon the piano bench and looked up over the sensory deprevation tank as the doors opened. Two very federal looking agents pushed the gurney in and stopped once it was in the middle of the room. Astrid had come around the corner from her office and stopped, looking up at the agents as Broyles strolled in, a case file in his hands.

"Where ar Bishop and Dunham?" he snapped, looking about.

"Behind you," drawled the cnyical voice of Peter Bishop as he stepped from behind the tall agent in charge.

"And Dunham?"

"I'll get her," Astrid stated, turning back to the office door and knocking softly. There was a rustling and a murmur of Olivia's voice, the sound making Peter's heart clench before Astrid gave a weak and small smile.

"She's coming."

Broyles nodded. The awkward silence fell between the crowd. Broyles almost felt _bad_ at the awkwardness that has sprung between his team. Office romances have always ended badly, no matter what. He just wished that maybe once it wouldn't. But then of course, this was much larger than _just_ a superficial thing between only _two_ agents.

"Sir?" Olivia Dunham's voice rang as she entered room. She looked neat and tidy and very official, ironic given the fact she's the opposite inside herself. Her eyes pierced up at him and he nodded, extending out a file to her.

"James Cobb," he said as se opened the file, "Fled the country after being accused of murdering his wife. He's a thief, but not like Bishop here or anyone you've ever seen before. He doesn't steal material things."

"What does he steal?" Olivia asked.

"Dreams," Peter answered, looking at the man as Walter pulled back the sheet, "I've heard of him, haven't run into him. He extracts dreams and secrets and sells them on the black market. People don't even know what hit them."

"Which is why he is here," Broyles stated, "He is still alive, but trapped in his subconscious. He came in on a plane to Los Angeles and when he wouldn't wake, we were called."

"Trapped!" Walter called as he poked at the man's face, "In his own mind!"

"The question is Dr. Bishop," Broyles said, turning to the mad scientist, "Can you retrieve him?"

"Oh quite easily!" Walter snorted, "Olivia would just have to go into the tank-"

"No," Peter cut in, "Absolutely not. She is not going back in there."

"I can think for myself," Olivia snapped and Peter looked as if he'd just been slapped, but shut his mouth and gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring.

"I'm not risking my agent," Broyles decided, commanding his opinion as an executive order.

Walter twisted his fingers nervously and gave an unstable smile.

"Very well then," Walter said, "We will find another way."

With that Walter turned on his heel and walked down the steps, signaling for the men to follow. The two agents did so, the body lying nearly lifeless on the gurney as it moved down the steps and into the center of the room. Walter had shuffled back into his back room and came back out moments later, a file in hand.

"I know someone who can help us," he stammered nervously, the file in his hand shaking as well. Olivia looked up at Broyles. That was unusually fast, even for Walter. Astrid, Broyles, Olivia and Peter approached him as he shakily pulled back the file.

"She was a cortexiphan subject from New Mexico," he started, "She responded uniquely to the drug. She could literally travel through the minds of other subjects. Her name was Tina Kevil."

"And what happened to her Walter?" Olivia asked, taking the photo of the young girl in her hands.

"She started to experience…things. Emotional things. She started to lack emotions. Then she started to lack feeling her body. Her nerve ends were shutting down. She had to be removed from the program. I'm not sure where she is now."

"She could be dead," Peter added and Olivia frowned.

"No, she's not," Broyles said, chiming in. He extended his hand for the photograph. Olivia gave it to him and he inhaled and exhaled loudly, closing his eyes and pinching them shut.

"Her alias is June Canvas," he said, "And she's been incarcerated for the last 15 years."

"Incarcerated?"

"Ever heard of the Kannos gang?"

"Yeah sure," Olivia said.

"She was their hit woman."

The room went silent with understanding. Olivia looked back at the file and then up at Broyles.

"So then we'll know where she's at?" she said hopefully. Broyles sighed.

"She's at a maximum security facility in a private location," Broyles said, "But I can have her transferred over to Massive Dynamic to be held."

"Excellent," Walter said happily, "And I'd like to move the body there as well."

The agents that had recently moved Mr. Cobb into the center of the lab looked at their boss hopefully but he shook his head.

"Move it," he said. He looked back over to Olivia and Peter and Walter. "I'll see you there, then."

"Yes sir," Olivia said with a small nod. Walter tugged on Peter's sleeve.

"Can I-?"

"Yes," Peter said, "You can ride with the body."

"I'll go with him," Astrid volunteered, knowing Peter would ask. Walter followed the body out on the gurney and Astrid followed him, grabbing two coats on the way out, leaving Peter and Olivia alone, awkwardly in the lab.

Peter turned to say something to Olivia but he found that she had already darted into her office to grab her things. Inhaling and straightening his spine, Peter followed her to grab his bag himself. She didn't once look up at him and only spoke minimal words to him.

"I'll drive," she said, the keys clanging in her hands. She looked up at him and he stopped, waiting for her to say something that would cut him deep. She opened her mouth and then shut it again, her eyes dropping to the grains on her desk. She looked back up and started to form his name, but stopped, shook her head and started out into the lab.

Peter followed her silently, there was nothing to say.

* * *

so, what do you think, do you like it so far? is it horrendous? tell me!


End file.
